Refrigeration appliances, such as refrigerators, freezers, and the like, commonly include an insulated cabinet forming an interior cavity, and a refrigeration system for cooling the interior cavity. Moreover, refrigeration appliances also commonly include one or more shelves within the interior cavity for supporting various items to be cooled, such as food, ice, utensils, etc. It would be desirable to provide a shelf that facilitates the cooling of an object supported thereon.